


Wonder

by liveonthesun



Category: Fearless Defenders (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle is strength and resilience and determination, and Valkyrie finds herself drawn to her like a moth to the flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "ordinary" and "laughter" for the [Avengers Rare Pair Fest](http://avngrsrarepair.livejournal.com/1484.html).

Annabelle's nose starts to crinkle when things take a turn for the magic. Valkyrie notices this the first time she meets her, and feels she shouldn't be noticing such minute details about this woman, but she does.

And she keeps noticing. She knows how Annabelle's head tips back slightly when she laughs, how she starts tugging at her hair when she gets tired, how her left eyebrow goes up when she's feels she's being underestimated (and rightly so, Valkyrie now knows, as Annabelle proves herself time and time and time again.)

It's curious, the way this woman has caught her attention. She'd thought it was just some fleeting fancy at first, but Annabelle had refused to leave, and Valkyrie had seen a fire in her she hadn't seen in someone in a very long time.

Because of course Earth's superheroes are made of fire. They're used to the challenges, have fought and won and lost and died more times than can be counted. But for Annabelle, everything is so new, so fresh, and she's so desperate and excited by all of it, and Valkyrie wishes sometimes that she still had that same drive.

(It's hard for her not to roll her eyes when the Doom Maidens appear, in all their pomp and pageantry. Annabelle's eyes light up, though, and she stares at them with a wonder Valkyrie has long forgotten.)

And Valkyrie would say it's childlike, except Annabelle isn't a child at all. She is strength and resilience and determination, and Valkyrie finds herself drawn to her like a moth to the flame.

(She finds that wonder, eventually, with her mouth over Annabelle's and her fingers twisting deep inside her. She finds it in the gasps Annabelle makes into her mouth, the shivers that run through her body, the clench of her muscles around Valkyrie's hand.

She finds that wonder in this woman who should be so extraordinarily ordinary, but is instead something made of magic herself.)


End file.
